<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>bare feet and denim by LTRisBACK</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26356843">bare feet and denim</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LTRisBACK/pseuds/LTRisBACK'>LTRisBACK</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman &amp; Terry Pratchett</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cuddles, Other, Relaxing together, Slice of Life, barefeet, denim overalls, warm days in the sun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 05:29:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>664</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26356843</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LTRisBACK/pseuds/LTRisBACK</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Aziraphale has changed his style somewhat as he has relaxed into retirement.  Just lazy day in the cottage garden with an angel and his snake.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>43</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>bare feet and denim</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaoro/gifts">VirtualCarrot (Kaoro)</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Well, it's a day for blaming @virtualcarrot for things.  They put up an argument for Aziraphale wearing denim overalls on Discord the other day, and I wrote the first half of this (after poking some fun at first, I admit).  Then they drew the amazing picture, and I wrote the second half in response.  They have kindly given me permission to include the picture in the story, please go give them the love they deserve on their Tumblr and here on AO3!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
  
</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p>Aziraphale wandered out the backdoor of the cottage into their garden, the cool, smooth kitchen slate changing to soft green grass under his bare feet. He stopped, leaning his head back as the sun hit him, smiling as his eyes fell shut and he revelled in the warmth. He just stood, hands full of a glass jug of orange juice, a glass and several books. Finally, he started moving again, making his way over to the very comfortable picnic table they kept on the lawn and set his load down before sitting on the well padded bench. He filled a glass with the delicious freshly-squeezed orange juice, and opened the first of his books.</p>
<p>Aziraphale took a sip of his juice and sighed happily, wiggling his bare toes in the grass. The soft, worn denim of his overalls protected his legs from the prickly tickling of the seed heads that had sprung up from the grass and that Crowley hadn’t done anything about yet. They both liked longer grass under the picnic table, Aziraphale for letting it rub between his toes, and Crowley, well...a flickering tongue tickled Aziraphale’s instep, then Crowley began winding his way up Aziraphale’s leg, the denim providing plenty of traction. He ended up coiled mostly in Aziraphale’s lap, with his head and neck looped over the angel’s shoulders.</p>
<p>“Having fun, darling?” Aziraphale enquired, dropping a soft kiss on the snake’s snout. “Find anything worth chasing?”</p>
<p>Crowley hissed softly, then gave a rippling shrug. “Not really, Angel. They’ve all learnt to keep out, more’sssss the pity.”</p>
<p>Aziraphale gave a soft chuckle and gently booped the end of Crowley’s nose, making him hiss at the indignity. “You like it that way, you don’t have to worry about the garden getting nibbled on by rabbits if they won’t come in.”</p>
<p>Crowley grumbled but didn’t argue, settling more firmly into his angel and relaxing as the sun beat down on them both.</p>
<p>Several glasses of juice and two books later, Aziraphale’s pitcher was empty. He sent it back to the kitchen with a snap, not wanting to actually go back into the house right now but not wanting to forget the jug outside as he knew he would if he kept it on the table. His hand drifted downwards, stroking over soft scales, then gave the gentlest tap to the top of the demon’s skull. “I’m getting up, dearest, if you want to be carried you’re going to need to move a little,” he warned gently. Crowley shifted with an odd little grumbling hiss then began pulling coils up from Aziraphale’s lap and looping them down into the large pocket that adorned the front of the overalls. This was much baggier than most such pockets, pouching out further than was normal, and just happened to be the perfect size to comfortably hold a large snake when it piled its coils just so.</p>
<p>Coil by coil, Crowley shifted into the pocket, until he finished with his head on Aziraphale’s chest and his tail trailing down the side.</p>
<p>“There you go, love,” Aziraphale smiled down at the sleepy noodle, who hissed happily up at him as Aziraphale cupped the bottom of the pocket with both hands and stood, stabilising Crowley’s position before making his way out into the garden proper. His bare feet padded through the grass as he headed for the hammock where it was slung between two trees.</p>
<p>He sat, then lay back and swung his legs up, revelling in the sensation of weightlessness that came with being supported in midair like that. Crowley shifted slightly in the pocket, then apparently decided he was too comfortable to move, laid his head down on Aziraphale’s chest and fell asleep. Aziraphale allowed his eyes to drift closed in a way he would once never have dared, revelling in the sloth and relaxation. As Crowley hissed softly in his sleep, tongue flickering occasionally, Aziraphale drifted off, the wind swaying them both gently from side to side.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>